Limites
by Ilunae
Summary: Endeavor devait reconnaître qu'il avait de l'estime pour Midoriya Izuku.


Bonjour,

Voici une autre fic.

Pairings : Bakudeku, Seroroki et Hawksdeavor.

* * *

Endeavor devait reconnaître qu'il avait de l'estime pour Midoriya Izuku. Il se souvenait très bien du jour de leur rencontre. Il n'avait pas pensé grand-chose de lui à ce moment-là.

"Je ne suis pas All Might !" lui avait dit l'adolescent.

Endeavor avait presque eu envie de rire en entendant cela. Bien sûr, cela paraissait évident. Ce gamin ne pouvait pas se comparer au héro numéro un. Le symbole de paix. Il n'était qu'un élève de Yuei qui avait encore beaucoup de chemin à faire s'il voulait devenir un héro.

Il ne pourrait jamais être All Might, cependant.

"Et Todoroki-kun n'est pas vous !"

Cette remarque avait surpris Endeavor. Il fallait avoir du cran pour oser lui parler de cette façon. Il avait bien sûr assisté à leur match. Il ne savait pas ce que Midoriya avait dit à son fils mais, Shouto avait commencé à utiliser ses flammes. C'était la première fois depuis des années qu'il pouvait le voir utiliser son côté gauche.

Pendant des années, Shouto l'avait rejeté. Il avait voulu devenir un héro en utilisant seulement sa glace. Ce qui était une idée stupide mais, Shouto était une vraie tête de mule.

Avec le temps, Shouto avait fini par utiliser ses deux côtés. Endeavor savait que c'était en partie grâce à son camarade. Il avait commencé à réfléchir de son côté.

Il avait fini par réaliser qu'il avait fait beaucoup d'erreurs avec Shouto. Avec tout le reste de sa famille, aussi. Il les avait tous maltraités. C'était donc normal si ses fils le détestaient.

Quand All Might avait dû prendre sa retraite, Endeavor avait pris sa place de numéro un. C'était tout ce dont il avait rêvé mais, cela ne lui avait pas fait plaisir pour autant. Il s'était demandé s'il méritait cette place.

Il avait commencé à se demander ce qui faisait un bon héro. Il avait donc posé la question à son ancien rival. Il s'était dit qu'il devait changer. Pour le bien de sa famille et, pour ses fans.

Depuis, il était devenu un meilleur héro. Shouto avait aussi beaucoup évolué depuis son entrée à Yuei. Il avait appris à faire de son pouvoir le sien. Il était déjà un très bon héro.

Endeavor était cependant certain que son fils deviendrait bien meilleur que lui. Il était fier de lui. Il avait conscience que si son fils en était là où il en était, c'était en partie grâce à ses amis. Surtout Midoriya Izuku.

C'était sans doute pour cette raison qu'Endeavor laissait passer les bourdes du jeune homme. Il fallait aussi dire que la plupart du temps, ce n'était rien de bien grave.

Cela arrivait à tout le monde d'arriver en retard de temps en temps. Puis, ce n'était pas comme si le jeune arrivait avec plus de vingt minutes de retard tous les jours. En général, il ne l'était que de quelques minutes. Endeavor n'avait donc pas de raison de le sanctionner.

Le jeune homme était quelqu'un de sérieux en temps normal. Il pouvait donc fermer les yeux quand il ne rendait pas ses rapports à temps. Il fallait aussi dire que le métier de héro était très prenant. Il leur arrivait donc d'être trop fatigués pour faire leurs rapports le soir.

Il avait aussi laissé passer quand le jeune homme avait frappé un journaliste avec son alter. Cela avait été un accident et, Midoriya lui avait promis que cela ne se reproduirait pas.

De plus, Endeavor s'était sans doute plus mal comporté que que lui quand il avait été plus jeune. Il n'était pas aimable avec les journalistes, avant. Ni avec ses fans. Il s'énervait très facilement, aussi.

Midoriya était un jeune homme sympathique qui avait juste commis une erreur. Endeavor était donc sûr que cela n'arriverait pas une seconde fois. Il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

Ce n'était pas grave si Midoriya flirtait de temps en temps avec Bakugou. C'était de leur âge. Puis Shouto en faisant autant avec son compagnon, Sero. Endeavor ne leur disait jamais rien. Il n'allait donc pas le faire avec les deux autres.

Puis, il lui arrivait aussi de flirter un peu avec Hawks. En fait, c'était plutôt le héro numéro deux qui passait son temps à le coller. Cela revenait au même, cependant.

Un soir, il surpris Midoriya et Bakugou dans les vestiaires. Dans une position plus qu'explicite.

"Dans mon bureau ! Tous les deux !" dit-il sur un ton ferme faisant sursauter les deux autres héros.

Endeavor voulait bien être gentil mais, il y avait des limites à ne pas dépasser.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
